full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Cold Heart
A new villain, Subzero, who is thirsting for revenge against the sleazy CEO of Eco-Corp who destroyed his life, begins to steal various equipment from Eco-Corp, as well as kidnap the CEO himself. Peter's sympathy is with Subzero, but first he has to stop him from using the equipment to destroy a building filled with innocent people in order to carry out his vendetta. Synopsis Part 1 One night at Eco-Corp, on the day that summer break began, a group of thieves led by a blue armored man going by the name of Sub-Zero break into the building in order to steal barrels of liquid nitrogen. They are interrupted by Queen and Scar who attempt to stop the theft, but are overpowered by Sub-Zero's ice powers. They are left frozen as Sub-Zero leaves with the stolen liquid nitrogen. Queen and Derek manage to escape in time but are able to escape. In order to save a half frozen Derek, Ashley is left with no choice but to use her own body heat in order to save Derek. An hour later, Derek wakes up to find Ashley sleeping naked on her. He realizes that she warmed him in order to save him. He thinks to himself that maybe she's not just some popular girl. He wakes her up in order to resume the chase for Sub-Zero, only to get knocked out by an embarrassed Ashley for being seen naked. The next day at Ashley's home, the group are discussing the subject of Sub-Zero and what he stole in the Grande Study. They realize that all the thefts occurred at Eco-Crop and all the items while at first glance seem random, become a dangerous ice weapon when combined. They deduce that the head of the company, Ferris Stagg may be the target. Ashley reveals that her father has been trying to get him and her together, but despite the face that Stagg is receiving the Humanitarian of the Year Award, he's very egotistical which greatly annoys Ashley. They are than joined by Ashley's personal maid, Megan Onsen, who reveals that she knows about them being werewolves. Ashley reveals that Megan saw her transform the night before the Red Lotus battle. Megan however is all right about protecting their secret due to them preventing Mr. Norwest's company from falling apart during the Prof. Python attack. The group than learn that the Humanitarian of the Year Award ceremony will be at the Norwest mansion which makes them realize that Sub-Zero may attack that night. Megan informs them that they are invited to the party. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero is watching a report from Ferris Stagg about the thefts before blasting the television out of anger for what he did to someone that Sub-Zero held very dear to him. One of his men inform him that the machine will be ready for that night. That night at the party, the members of the Talbot Pack were enjoying the party while waiting for Sub-Zero to make his move. During the party, Derek and Ashley slowly bond a bit during the party along with Peter and Christie who Peter invited as well. Christie accidentally bumps into Vali Ddraig, the owner the Red Clinics hospitals. Vali than inquires on Peter's opinion on the wolves in Everett in which he responds how the press always seem to overlook the efforts of the police department when vigilantes and strange creatures pop up. This leads to an intense stare between the two leaving Christie to think that the two are fighting each other over her. The stare contest stops when Ferris walks up to see his friend Vali. During the award ceremony, there is no sign of Sub-Zero, but Derek feels uneasy on how close Peter and Christie are. This is due to a bad experience with someone with the same last name as Christie. Suddenly, the Talbot Pack notice the temperature drop when Sub-Zero bursts in through a frozen wall demanding that Ferris Stagg be brought to him. Part 2 In the Norwest Mansion, Subzero continues his rampage through the party while looking for his target, Ferris Stagg. Peter and the other members of his pack, with the help of Ashley's personal maid, Megan, manage to slip by the party guests in order to change into their werewolf forms. Just as Subzero has acquired Stagg who recognizes Subzero as his former employee, Victor Petrikov, the Talbot Pack busts into the room, and fights Subzero's goons. Unfortunately, they are unable to prevent Subzero from escaping with Stagg and Ashley's father. After recovering from ice blasts and seeing a touching moment between Gothina and Scope who took an ice blast for her, they regroup, and head for Bio Tech. Meanwhile, Christie who was knocked out during the commotion is helped up by Megan. Christie concludes that Peter and the others were kidnapped by Subzero and goes after him in her hunter gear and revealing them to Megan. She asks Megan to keep it a secret, especially from Peter as Christie uses her motorcycle to chase after Subzero before Megan can explain that Peter is safe. At Bio-Tech, the pack members meet with Rebecca and Johnny in a secret testing lab in the Research and Development wing of the building. There, Johnny informs the group that the weapons that Subzero uses is powered by a medical solution called A-16 that was developed by Victor Petrikov before his supposed death in an accident. Then they are informed by a news broadcast that Subzero has taken his hostages to Eco Corp and freezing the building to prevent any outside interference. As the pack prepares to go and save Nathan Norwest and Ferris Stagg, Johnny offers to let them use his XE Suit, an environmental suit of armor built for extreme conditions that he based on Queen after he saved him and his friends from Professor Python. He also gives Alpha a set of gauntlets he calls the Omni-Gauntlets that include the same thermal technology as the XE suit and grapnel lines for fast travel. As Queen changes into the suit, the others form a plan. Alpha, Queen and Scar will enter Eco Corp in order to stop Subzero, and Huntress, Scope, and Gothina remain outside on look out for any other goons along with securing an escape route from the police. With the plan decided, the group including Queen in the XE suit and Alpha's new Omni-Gauntlets, head for Eco Corp. Part 3 Later on at Eco Corp, Alpha armed with his new Omni-Gauntlets, Queen with the XE Suit both made by Artie, and Scar made their way through the sewers into the building to stop Sub-Zero and save Mr. Norwest and Ferris Stagg. The others stayed outside to keep an eye on things and secure a route for the pack to escape afterwards with Johnny and Rebecca Harris monitoring the situation through the security cameras. The three soon find themselves in a completely frozen room with a frozen deceased man. As they look around the room thinking that Sub-Zero did this, only to find to discover a video recording on Sub-Zero's origin. He was formally Victor Petrikov, the scientist at Stagg Industries. He was working a cure for McRea Syndrome for his sister Elsa Petrikov by freezing her using A-16 when Ferris Stagg barged into the room with his men interrupted the experiment. Ferris had backed out of the deal between him and Victor in which he would fund Victor's research in exchange for new weapons using A-16 which lead to Victor going behind Ferris' back to get the money. As Ferris' men attempted to remove Elsa from the chamber keeping her alive, Victor interfered leading to an accident to occur with one of the A-16 canisters, killing one of the guards, and mutating Victor into Sub-Zero. Ferris and the other guard managed to escape with Elsa before the room was completely frozen. As the pack look in horror at the video tape, Sub-Zero surprises them, and knocks them out cold. Later on, they awaken upside down to see Sub-Zero waiting for them. The Pack learn that he plans to make Stagg pay for what he did after taking his sister and leaving, no matter who gets in his way. They also learn that after Sub-Zero's mutation, he needs his suit to sustain the sub-zero temperature to survive in the world now, and that without his research, his sister will remain frozen until a cure is found in the future, and that he'll be long dead. He leaves the pack unattended to finish his business with Stagg. They escape however thanks to Queen's XE Suit's features. They make their way to the Restricted Science Lab where Elsa is being kept as Sub-Zero attempts to force Stagg to unlock the door. When the pack arrives, Queen reveals everything to Mr. Norwest, and tries to convince Sub-Zero that revenge isn't the answer. As Alpha and Scar get into position in case something goes wrong, Sub-Zero is struck by an arrow by Christie in her Hunter disguise who followed the group there. As she attempts to take another shot at Sub-Zero, Alpha stops her while trying to tell her the truth, but she doesn't believe while stating that the humans are the victims and the monsters are the bad guys philosophy. During the argument, Alpha catches the scent of Christie's favorite body wash, and recognizes Christie as a hunter. Meanwhile, Scar and Queen are trying to stop Sub-Zero from attacking anyone, but are thrown aside by Sub-Zero, and then takes a shot at Christie. She is saved by Alpha though who takes the blow for her leaving her shocked at a werewolf saving her life. Suddenly, Sub-Zero is blasted by a grenade from Stagg who reveals thanks to Christie's arrows, Elsa's chamber was damaged, and the resulting explosion will leave no survivors aside from Stagg who plans to escaped. Thus saving his company from an investigation on the events that happened. After recovering, Alpha and Christie manage to knock Stagg out to prevent his escape, and then Alpha and Scar work on stabilizing the device to save Elsa. As Queen attempts to calm Sub-Zero again, he says that justice won't solve anything as it usually serves those who are higher up and rich. Even the werewolves weren't safe as he uses Christie as an example of the wolves always being hated for being what they are. Alpha responds back that while Sub-Zero may be right, but he won't be the monster the public sees, and neither should Sub-Zero who cries after learning his sister will live. Later on after Christie and the wolves escape before the police can arrive, Sub-Zero, and Ferris are arrested, and Mr. Norwest releases a statement to the news thanking the wolves for saving his life and his family's. Back at Norwest Manor, Christie bikes back, and is relived to find Peter who beat her back safe and sound. He walks her home while feeling conflicted with discovering the truth about her being a hunter, but doesn't say anything. When they arrive home, she asks for his help with looking for something at the mall the next day which he agrees to. She goes home and they both realize they are going on a date. As Peter is about to leave, he meets Vali again who comments further about the werewolves being trouble as Peter defends them. Vali leaves with his driver Salazar in a limousine saying that maybe the pack is more than meets the eye. As he leaves, Peter notices an odd smell on Vali and wonder where it comes from. In the limousine, Vali and Salazar talk about how Peter is Sir John's grandson, and how the werewolves in Peter's pack are inexperienced. Vali than says that the age of the supernatural hiding is coming to an end and that Peter's pack will be the cause of the end of the age, something he looks forward to seeing while revealing his glowing red eyes. Characters Introduced *'Sub-Zero' *'Ferris Stagg' Category:Chapters